


Swift

by Coykoi89



Series: Inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And art comes in written form too, Because ink is for more than drawing, Gen, Inktober, Mild Horror, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Several characters - Freeform, Writing Exercise, halloween themed, original monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coykoi89/pseuds/Coykoi89
Summary: Inktober:  Day 1 - Swift





	Swift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Inktober in written form! I'm going to post a new one-half everyday through Halloween. I hope you all enjoy some non-Undertale related works. Don't worry though; I won't neglect the Revolution arc. I'll have the next chapter up soon. ^·^

She ran as fast as her legs would allow.  With feet beating on the ground from every step, she pushed on and on until the lights had faded.  The sky grew darker with each panting breath.   _Faster._   She had to move faster she told herself as the thunderous sound of branches snapping and whole saplings crashing echoed throughout the forest.  A growl, low and feral, could be heard as the scraping of claws gained distance.  Cold sweat beaded over the girl's face all the way down to her chest.  It felt like she had been running for an eternity and her legs agreed.  Every muscle and tendon screamed for reprieve as she pushed harder then a wily branch caught her hood yanking her to the cold, unforgiving earth.

As the pounding feet drew closer, she scrambled quickly for cover in some nearby brush.   _Please, moonlight,_ _don't give_ _me away,_ the young child thought pressing herself low in an attempt to keep her scent downwind.  The sprint came to a trot as she caught a glimpse of the hunter.  In the gleam of a half-moon, a fur covered beast with a long snout emerged from the trees with prowling eyes and bared teeth.  His snarl was disapproving as he sniffed the air and dirt for the trail.  The canine was massive standing at nearly six feet on all fours.  While he scanned the woods, listening intently for even a so much as a rustle, he sat back on his haunches properly and took rest.  "Elaine..." the girl heard her name.  Like a whisper in the wind, the beast called softly.  Her heart thumped furiously against her ribs.  Patiently, she waited until her stalker nested in that spot laying his head over his large paws ears still perked.  "You can't hide forever, little girl."

Once the monster's ears were laid back, the girl made a break for it running deeper along the new path.  Instantly, the wolf was on his feet in pursuit of the child.  His paws crashed against the dirt below him as he caught up with Elaine.  A single pounce was all it took and she was knocked to the ground with a towering beast over her.  She roled over to face a muzzle of fangs sharp as daggers.  He looked almost as if he were grinning, pleased with his catch.  Thick slobber hung over his jowls coating the fur while acrid breath caused her pitch black hair to sway.

Elaine closed her eyes tight and braced herself for the inevitable.  A wet, drooling tongue ran from her shoulders up the length of her face.  "Ew, Faine! That's so gross!" she cried.  "Must you soak me every time we play hide and seek?"

"It's how I show you love," he answered bluntly.  "You might think me angry with you if I didn't place a loving layering of saliva across your face.  Come now.  It has turned to night and your parents are probably worried."

"Sure.  I'm hungry anyway."  Elaine climbed on the great monster's back for him to carry her home.  "Faine? Do you think I can be 'it' next time?"

"As you wish, child.  Just try to keep up better this time.  You're definitely growing swifter in your movements but you have a long way to go before you could keep sight of me at my fastest."

"I know."  The girl sighed and laid down across the length of his back to rub his soft fur.  The October wind howled around them as they made their way through the thicket back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with full blown horror so have a cute, cuddly wolf monster for the first day. Feel free to comment and thank you everyone!


End file.
